


Darkness Becomes Me

by SnowheartJ



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowheartJ/pseuds/SnowheartJ
Summary: **Spoiler Warning**This is my recollection of what I remember and what I have been told from the events after His Highness went after the blessing of Leviathan in Altissa. -Ignis





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Again this takes place after a major story event in game. If you do not wish for spoilers, please do not read. For those who have completed the game or do not mind the spoilers, please feel free to send me feedback on what you have read.

All I could remember was the searing pain, the blood curdling scream that instinctively tore itself from my throat as I was hit by a daemon's attack, as well as the meager seconds before I hit the ground with a painful thud. I woke some time later, the feeling of thick bandages tightly wound around my skull, large gauze padding over the left side and a soft eye-patch over my right eye. I shifted, trying to figure out how I was positioned, but it hurt too much to move and I groaned a little. "Hold up there Iggi," I heard Prompto's voice say, "the medics say you need to just rest." He quickly shared with me a brief summary of the events which had transpired between Noctis and Lady Leviathan, as well as the occurrence of my injury. Which left my mind reeling with curiosity as to why hadn't they simply used magic to fix the damage, was it so bad that they were too afraid to try? I wanted to say something but I had been trying to sit up to be polite as I listened, but failed as I ended up falling unconscious once more from the sheer exertion.


	2. Unsure Days

The following days continued on similarly to the first one since the attack. I would awaken in darkness, in pain, not knowing where I was or who was with me. There would be days with Prompto chatting my ears off, Gladiolus fussing over my injuries and making sure I was healing alright. I felt odd, out of place, they were supposed to be taking care of Noctis..our king. My mind drifted off to wondering how he was handling everything that had happened… "So much has been lost in such a short time," I said, not realizing I had spoken out loud, "I do pray that things can settle down some." A strong hand rested on my arm above the intravenous (or iv) needle which eased my pain.

"I'm sure Noct can handle whatever comes next," came Gladiolus' assured tones, "if not, then he will have to face the harsh reality. He's not the only one who's lost something in this fight." Hearing this made me smile before asking for water. Just then, Prompto burst into the room with a loud bang, which caused me to lurch in my spot, water spilling everywhere and my pain suddenly returning full force. Everything I felt was excruciating, so much so, that all I could make out was a spurt of yelling, reciprocated with a audio sensory invasion of shrill squealing...which could only have been made by Prompto before I irritatingly lost consciousness once more.


	3. Breakdown

One day I flew awake in a small panic, my hands began frantically scrambling to tear the bandages off of my face. I had suffered through an unsettlingly lucid nightterror within which I had been left in darkness. Forgetting where I was, who I was with, and not realizing I was no longer asleep caused me to panic with the sudden feel of the cloth over my face."Get OFF of me," I cried, unable to hear the familiar voices of Gladiolus or Prompto. Their words and oh so familiar voices were lost to me, their familiar musky smells were lost as well beyond the sickening scent of my own blood...they grabbed me by the wrists to keep me from succeeding in the removal of the offensive material, "my eyes! what are you DOING to me?"All I knew consciously is that I was being restrained by my shoulders and wrists. My yelling didn't last long as my panic boiled over into a pure and terrified scream, a sound neither of them had ever heard from me.

I had always been the one who kept the group together, the one who was never afraid, never crying, and never losing control over my mind or emotions. I was the one who performed the protecting and not needing anyone else's protection; defending his Highness..not needing to be defended by the others, but now Prompto and Gladiolus are seeing me break down. The carefully built persona that I so carefully created to protect the others shattered in an instant, leaving me shaking and in a cold sweat. I lay in tears before the Shield and Friend, scared, wounded, and defenseless.

When I finally snapped out of it, the bandage was soaked and there was a very uncomfortable group of lines down my right cheek. I couldn't find a way stop the panicked crying, so I folded myself up in the blanket the best I could with them still holding me. "I'm sorry..." I said, barely managing to squeak it, my voice ragged from the desperate yells, "I'm so sorry...I don't, I don't know what came over me.." All of my emotions were running rampant. My heart raced with the speed of an airship..just how damaged had I become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback will help me greatly in keeping this story on its feet. :)


	4. Hopelessness of Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength in numbers is only true when everyone is strong enough to stand and help themselves as well as others, at least that's what I believed. -Ignis

Time had become lost to me eternally it seemed, just how long had it been since the events in Altissa? Either days or weeks had gone by where I would awaken in darkness, sleep in darkness, talk to darkness, as well as attempt to enjoy meals in darkness. My pain had finally subsided enough for me to move as well as attempt to function on my own, without the intravenous needle sending foul chemicals throughout my blood stream. I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder as I began to sit up. "You gonna be ok buddy," came Prompto's overly concerned tones, "wouldn't want you to black out on us." His concern was comforting and I just shook my head with a small smile.

"I will manage," My words were quiet and calm. I am still the same person I have always been, even if I had become a little damaged, "it may take me some time to regain my..” My words were suddenly halted when my hands came in contact with the hard floor, thank the gods that my instinctual reaction to uncontrolled movements was always to put my hands forward as a brace for impacts. My body remained prone for several minutes whilst I gathered my breath and allowed my heart to cease its rapid pattering. Prompto’s hands were on me in an instant however and I brushed him off with an irritated shake of my head.

After a moment I was able to bring myself to stand again, finding my footing was difficult at best, but I eventually steadied myself while stubbornly I continued to reject the help of both Gladio and Prompto. I admit that this was out of simple and foolish pride that brought me to shoving them off, however I simply did not wish to pull either of them down with any sort of weakness. That was it right there, I felt weak. Gladiolus was always trying to help our little troupe, but Prompto...he was usually the one ASKING for help, not giving it without question. I hated my situation and as a result I began to turn that disdain upon myself. These feelings were so strong within my heart, that I resigned to sitting back on the bed I had just struggled to climb out of.


	5. Accepting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different from the rest..

“He needs to stop his damn sleeping,” Gladiolus’ voice rang loud in the room with an unusual tone of anger, “at this point he’s the only one that is stopping this trip from continuing on!”

“Its not his fault!” Prompto’s voice was almost squeaky with fear and protectiveness, “you’re being too hard on him!”  
A disgruntled sound of protest made its way from my throat as I sat up from my bed. Something sounded off and there was a strange electricity in the air. There wasn’t enough time to get any of my words out before a loud slamming jolted me from the confines of my blanket and onto my feet. “What in the name of all that is sacred is going on,” I asked to whoever was still in the room, “I’ve never in my life heard such an argument.”

“Sorry about that, Iggy,” Prompto’s quiet, regretful tones spoke volumes more than his usual relaxed, carefree tones, “I tried to make sure to keep it down, but he wouldn’t listen. His anger….it got the better of him, we didn’t wake you did we?”

I shook my head, it was a lie, but it was better than causing Prompto to feel as if he had caused a problem, especially while he and Gladio were obviously fighting about something. “So that was Gladio,” my tone was somewhere between worry and exasperation, “just what was that all about anyway?”

Prompto sucked in a sharp breath, obviously wanting to avoid the subject. “It’s about Noct..” he started, knowing full well I was not about to allow him to walk away from the subject, “he hasn’t woken up since the encounter with Leviathan. We don’ know what’s wrong with him either.” I stiffened, reaching for the specs that I would always wear before Prompto handed me a pair of unfamiliar ones. “These were specially made just for you and they came in yesterday.”

“You all have my gratitude,” My voice trembled more than I would have liked it to, betraying my thoughts and feelings. I played with the pair of spectacles in my hands, no going back after this. The moment I put them on I would be accepting that there was no hope of my eyesight returning and it raked my body with violent sobs. “I can’t do this...”

“You’re the strongest of all of us Iggy,” Prompto’s arms were around me now, holding me close and allowing me to be weak without giving me any grief, “you’ll be ok, you always think of something to make the situation better. Besides, I’m here for you buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my fanfiction.net account..


End file.
